Charmed Season 9
by Alyssa's Angel
Summary: Season 9 of Charmed
1. Chapter 1

Charmed season 9

**Charmed season 9**** – the begging!**

Chapter 1

As you may remember the Halliwell sisters had a very happy ending, Piper gained Leo back and had the daughter she saw in the future, opened the restaurant she dreamed of having and life for Phoebe was getting better as she found true love and married a cupid, Coop and had the little girl she for saw also in the future along with three others. Could they be the next charmed ones? As for Paige, she had married and eventually had kids of her own (two girls and a boy whom she called Henry Jr), she continued to embrace her inner whitelighter as well as helping innocents and future whitelighters.

All started to change a year after the ultimate battle and the happy ending. Things were going well and the charmedones weren't fighting as many demons as usual. It was a nice bright day and Phoebe and Paige had gone to the manor and brought their kids with them to see Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Piper herself wasn't exactly having the best day of days…she had just found out that a friend of hers called Wendy had been in a serious traffic accident and had passed away due to serious injuries. Piper was very distraught.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Paige

"Yeah, I mean it's not as if Wendy was a great friend, after all she did push me around in high school," dwelling back on those memories made Piper start to cry.

"Its ok sweetie really, you'll get through this trust me if I know you then you will" said Paige in a comforting manner.

"You think?" Piper replied.

"Yeah I do" said a familiar voice. It was Phoebe who had just come in from the other room." Piper you are one of the strongest people I know …I mean look at the way you handled Prue's death….."

"Exactly Pheebs, I turned into a fury…do you remember?" Stated Piper interrupting Phoebe's sentence.

"Yes… I remember perfectly well", Phoebe answered; with nothing better to say she didn't say anymore.

"Plus Piper we've had to deal with a lot of deaths over the past years and you've dealt with more than I have and better than I have" Paige explained with a perfectly good reason

"I see your point …..Plus I've got a lot to deal with right now because I have to go and sign the delivery at the restaurant and pick up the kids as well as …" listed Piper

Phoebe didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence when she asked" where's Leo?"

"Oh he's at a job interview" answered Piper sounding worried as ever about her busy schedule.

"Why is he at a job interview….don't answer that" said Paige sounding a little baffled.

Paige decided to change the depressing subject to a more cheerful subject. "So Phoebe how's life with your girls and Coop".

"Oh great….but …I keep having these really disturbing dreams about….." Phoebe said hesitantly. "About ….Cole", she said acting as though it were something you would talk about in an everyday conversation.

"WHAT! Why…..why are you dreaming about Cole?" asked Piper interrupting the conversation between Paige and Phoebe.

"I don't know, it just feels as though it's a premonition trying to come out but then it starts to feels like a message", she explained sounding worried.

In the past Phoebe had worked so hard to move on with her life after she had found out Cole was a demon that tried to killed her and her sisters and then source, became his queen and vanquished him. As he eventually found a way out of the demonic wasteland he did everything he could to win Phoebe back….it didn't work. Soon the sisters found a way to vanquish him for good. Then Cole was truly gone but after the dreams Phoebe was having she had started to believe he was still alive…somehow.

"Listen if you want I'll help you look in the book but I can't stay long I got to go meet Henry, we're having lunch together" said Paige.

"Thanks. How about you Piper?" asked Phoebe

"I'd love to help out but I've got a million and one other thing to do" moaned Piper sounding a little stressed out.

With that Paige and Phoebe took their kids upstairs with them to hit the book whilst piper went to get her car keys and soon slammed the front door of the ancestral home behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed season 9

Chapter 2

Phoebe was putting her girls down for their nap (they weren't babies by the way) in her old bedroom which had a bed wardrobe and dresser. She very quickly caught sight of the photo album that was lying on her dresser.

"I remember this", she muttered to herself.

She went over to it and opened it up very quickly and suddenly had old memories flashed back in her mind when she touched a picture of her and Cole, the vision revealed to her the time when she and Cole had taken the picture. She came out of the premonition but before she could recover fully from the vision Phoebe heard lots of voices shouting and instantly started to worry about Paige and who she was talking to…could it be a demon?

"I'll be right back", she whispered to her girls and left the room.

Phoebe entered the attic a few moments later and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

"Look I don't know you lady so why don't you just go back to where you came from!" exclaimed Paige. "Phoebe you tell her".

Phoebe stared at the woman Paige was shouting at "I can't, I mean ….I just can't" Phoebe said hesitantly.

"Why? Who is that" she asked a little confused.

"That's Prue Paige" Phoebe said hardly believing what she was saying.

"Oh….gosh….I'm so sorry" she apologised to Prue

"No worries but I appreciate not being called lady in future" Prue stated sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm Paige…erm…how should I put this…I'm your long lost sister!" Paige blurted out.

"What! How's that possible?" Prue asked.

"By our mother, she had an affair with her whitelighter after her and dad broke up do you remember, Sam, she got pregnant but because her and Grams and Sam knew the baby being born would jeopardise us of our birth right, our powers, they gave her away. When you died we found out about Paige, we have continued to fight demons as the charmed ones", Phoebe interrupted.

"Oh…I see…so Paige is our half sister?"

"Yep!" Phoebe answered.

"That's awesome to know I have another sister but where are Piper and Leo?" Prue said stubbornly.

"Prue first you tell us what you're doing here then I'll answer your question" Phoebe argued.

"Okay you have a deal. Well for some reason I felt something was wrong with one of you then next thing you know I'm here", she said.

Paige stared at Phoebe blankly "There's nothing wrong with me, how about you sis?"

"Well I have been a bit bothered with the whole Cole situation and wondering whether to tell Coop or not but that's about it." Phoebe replied.

"Hey Pheebs who's Coop and what happened to Cole?" Prue asked.

"Not now, I'll fill you in later…..oh… maybe you were sent here because of piper", she concluded.

"Yeah, that actually would make sense", Paige added

"What's wrong with piper?" Prue asked peculiarly

"Well do you remember Wendy, Pipers' high school friend….the one who pushed her around…..well she died today because she was in a terrible car wreck and piper is so cut up over it, she's a wreck herself!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"Oh….maybe that's it but I can't go back to where I was before until I've accomplished my mission" Prue said.

"I'd love to stay and chat….especially with my big sister but I gotta go meet my man for lunch, so would you mind babysitting for me….please…." begged Paige

"Alright but not for hours and hours I've got to go talk to my man too" Phoebe said.

Paige agreed and walked out of the attic door heading downstairs." I think I aught to call Piper and let her know what's going on otherwise she's gonna freak out when she sees you. Maybe we should also go back to my place cause my daughters are gonna go mental if they don't play around with their other toys which are at my condo. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah sure but make sure you tell me about the Coop and Cole story on the way because I still don't get that" Prue said sounding eager about the subject.

"Come on lets go" Phoebe grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo Wyatt sat in a rather huge office in front of a woman sitting at a desk with a lot of papers in front of her; he wasn't exactly having a great day he could tell the woman who was interviewing him didn't like him.

"So, have you ever had any experience in counselling Mr Wyatt?" asked the woman behind the desk

"Well I don't exactly know if I'd call this experience but I used to help people in the past and sort of guide them in the right direction", explained Leo.

"Who exactly have you helped or guided in the right direction may I ask?" said the woman

"I've mainly helped people who have difficulties accepting things and problems, inner demons, you know problems like that" Leo said starting to sound annoyed.

"Would you care to elaborate?" the lady asked.

"NO! not really", exclaimed Leo.

"Mr Wyatt I would appreciate it if since you're wasting my time you would take a much nicer tone with me" moaned the lady

"Well how can I since you're probably not going to give me the damn job anyway" shouted Leo.

"Look, I think I can see where this is going" said the woman as she wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" he asked "I can see you obviously don't like me and think I'm not suitable enough for the job"

"Well, I can see that we're not getting on very well. I think we'll leave it at that….thank you and goodbye Mr Wyatt" the woman said avoiding the comment Leo just made.

"You know what, you can stick your job I have other things to do" Leo yelled and gave the lady behind the desk a really sarcastic smile and slammed the door shut behind him.

Piper was at her restaurant called Quake after the last restaurant she owned 7 years ago, and she was just organising things when the phone started to ring.

"Hello Quake how can help?" Piper asked.

"Piper is that you?" asked a voice that sounded familiar to her.

"Yes and who are you?" she replied

"Are you kidding me…..? It's Prue!" the familiar voice blurted out.

Piper froze and was left speechless for a couple of seconds.

"Prue? How….you're dead" questioned Piper.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to tell you I'm with Phoebe at her condo we're investigating the dreams and trying to figure out how to tell Coop about the dreams about Cole….oops I gotta go now I think Phoebe found something" explained Prue.

"Okay…I'll meet you at the manor in an hour with Phoebe and who's looking after the kids?" Piper asked wondering.

"Oh the kids are with Coop…..I've really got to go Piper, love you bye" Prue said ending the call.

Piper put the phone on the hook still baffled by the phone call but it's not as if her day could get any worse.

"Erm….Piper there is a gas leak somewhere in the kitchen and the chefs can't cook any food" said sonny the assistant manager. "Piper you need to get this sorted…or we're gonna lose money as well as customers."

"Yeah I'm on it!! But first I have to get home" Piper yelled.

She went to get her car keys and the books for the restaurant, and then she left.

"So what did you find out?" Asked Prue.

"Well it seems as though some demons can survive in the wasteland and even escape", Explained Phoebe.

"Well from what I heard 'they' know up there, a demon that stays in purgatory a long time soon develops a kind of sixth sense", Prue said.

"So you're telling me that if a demon stays in purgatory long enough……"then Phoebe clicked "Barbas!!"

"Wait a sec…..Barbas….?" Prue questioned.

"Yeah, it makes sense…..what day is it today?" she asked

"Friday………"Prue answered still sounding baffled

"The thirteenth…..ring any bells" Phoebe continued." And he's the only demon that has been in purgatory for years, maybe he's figured out how to let demons other demons out as well as himself"

"You're so smart you are", Prue said.

Prue and Phoebe decided that they'd call Piper and Paige to let them know that Barbas was back.

Back at the manor Leo was ranting on about his disastrous job interview to poor Coop who was trying to get the kids settled, all nine of them.

"Yeah, so she had the cheek to say I was wasting her time and that I wasn't even sure of the answers I was giving", groaned Leo.

"Leo, look I think you need to chill out a bit and stop over reacting…besides I need help" Coop hinted, thinking Leo could take a hint.

"OVEREACTING...she's the one…." Leo screeched but before he could even finish his sentence…

"Paige! Get here right now" exclaimed Coop at the top of his voice.

Paige orbed in with Henry who happened to be holding a glass of white wine and his fork.

"What could be so important that could have to interrupt my lunch date with my husband?" she asked sounding irritated.

"Well you're kids that's what", he explained.

"What's wrong with my three angels?" Henry asked walking over to Henry Jr and picking him up.

"Well they won't settle, but then again you have others things to worry about, like what kind of wine to order off the menu", Coop said sounding rigid.

"I do not……"Paige argued.

Then a familiar whistle filled the room, it was Piper.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop the arguing before you kill each other!" Piper demanded.

"He started it!" Paige protested

"I don't want to hear it Paige…..Now where's Phoebe"


End file.
